<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Rescue by olganicole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479076">To The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olganicole/pseuds/olganicole'>olganicole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olganicole/pseuds/olganicole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mystic Falls, Katherine is considered to be dead, but is that the case? During one night, Caroline decides to help Katherine escape Mystic Falls, but she can't manage alone. </p><p>Whilst, in New Orleans, Klaus feels devastated and guilty for his daughter's death. He is alone and needs someone to save him from the dark.</p><p>Who will Caroline reach out to to help her? Will he help her or is he too heartbroken to come to her rescue? Will Klaus manage to keep in the past his hatred for Katerina, in order to gain Caroline's trust or is a collision between him and Caroline inevitable?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever life seems to good to be true, it usually is. That little saying has gained a whole new perspective in the little town of Virginia, Mystic Falls, where nothing is as it seems. In the dark, where shadows lurked, no one could be sure of what was hidden. Beings that have no right to exist according to logic and science were nothing extraordinary and out of the blue in Mystic Falls. Vampires, werewolves, witches and, even, hybrids would be considered as myths just a few years ago by Caroline, but now nothing is the same. In fact, most of those creatures were her either her best friends, acquaintances and some of them were even enemies.</p><p>A seemingly normal day in the life of a plain human, in Caroline's life that meant dead people coming back to life, her friends being in danger and in general another dangerous beast would knock on their door or come upon their path. Today was one of those so-called 'normal' days, as the Mystic Falls gang had another urgent issue they needed to take care of, or if I am being honest two. First, being the reckless, unpredictable and insane Silas, who was just another doppelganger, this time resembling to Stefan. Their second task and problem for the day was a little more complex. The one and only Katherine Pierce - or Katerina Petrova, as some may know her - was supposed to be dead. But no, just when all of them thought they had gotten rid of her once and for all, a glorious detail has revealed itself upon Caroline and Stefan on one of their long hours discussions. There was a tinie-tiny possibility that Katherine was not dead, but has actually trespassed to Elena's body as a traveller. This information was brand new for them and came to wreck their already perfectly unstable, supernatural and horrific lives.</p><p>As it turned out, Caroline and Stefan were right and Katherine was indeed not actually dead yet, which meant Elena was temporarily put off right now, like in a comma. The only brain and personality that was acting out right now was Katherine's and, taking in consideration that Katherine was kind of evil, everyone was sure that Katherine had to be put down, in order to bring back Elena. But for that to happen, Katherine had to die, which meant that they had to get her to meet with one of them. However, that didn't seem to be possible for now, since Katherine replied negatively to everyone that has asked of her to meet for a more and more ridiculous excuse each time.</p><p>No one seemed to be able to think of a proper idea on how to meet up with Katherine, in order to kill her. Not even Damon, who always had something to say. Now, even he remained silent, squeezing his brains out trying to make up a plan, which would lead to Katherine's end and, thus, to Elena coming back to life and to him.</p><p>Everyone was gathered around the Salvatore's living room, which included, besides Caroline, Stefan and Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and the merely human Matt Donovan, all of which struggled to think of something as dark and evil as Katherine Pierce. Yet, as expected, it turned out to mission impossible, taking into consideration that the she-devil was manipulative and wicked, so of course she would always be one step ahead of them. Suddenly, the dead silence was disrupt by a defeaning ringtone, coming out of Matt's phone. Abruptly, he picked it up and everyone stares at him. Some look at him worried for the reason of the call, while others - Damon - glare at him filled with annoyance and murderous thoughts. the other side of the line was none other than Tyler Lockwood himself, sounding a tad frustrated and, as it seemed, bearing bad news.</p><p>After a short talk over the phone, he was informed, just like the majority of the room due to supernatural hearing, that amidst his shifting to a werewolf, he had accidentally, as he claimed, bitten Nadia, Katherine's daughter. And there it was, the solution to the root of all of their problems, or to be more exact the problem which had its own name, Katerina Petrova. Everyone was aware about the fact that they could benefit from Nadia's sickness, which would sure lead to her death, because there was no way Katherine would ask Klaus for help. The thing was that no one knew what needed to be done, so that Nadia's state would favor their not so noble intentions.</p><p>At the same time, in another city, in another home, a shattered and hungry King was drowning his sorrows in alcohol and human blood. Klaus Mikaelson has faced one of the most heartbreaking incidents that can happen to a human being ; losing his child and then surviving to relive the same pain each and every day of his life. Unfortunately, while for most people lifetime would not last more than a couple of decades, he was doomed to relive the moment his daughter, Hope, left this world forever, since he could neither be killed nor commit homocide. One of the main burdens of being an Original vampire.</p><p>Whereas he was alone and drunk in the illusion of peace that the alcohol mixed with blood offered him, Hayley has already moved out of the mansion in a lame attempt to forget all about losing her one child. She didn't need a reminder every moment of the day for the reason behind her daughter's death and Klaus knew it very well and understood completely. Elijah was miserable without Hayley, but he tried to even out the feeling by keeping his mind busy with other occupations, such as running the city of New Orleans, seeing as Klaus was no longer in place to do that anymore. Everything has changed and nothing has remained the same. The city he loved more than anything was ruled over by chaos and destruction, but he didn't seem to care anymore.</p><p>The only thing that seemed to give him hope that better days would come was the promise he has made to himself and to Caroline. He has promised to never come back to Mystic Falls, yet an eternal ambition has been born out of ashes. His last words to Caroline hida deeper meaning underneath them. What was left unsaid, but both him and Caroline acknowledged without spelling it out was that he could not return, however that didn't mean that she couldn't seek out for his help or even come in New Orleans in search for him. But that was a long shot and very afar from the reality, which meant only one thing. Klaus Mikaelson was alone and alone he shall remain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy, Crazy Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when everything seemed to be sorted out in the little town of Mystic Falls, all it took was one person to change the pattern of events. During that night, the person who was going to change how everything would play out was Caroline Forbes, who in the light of recent events has changed her mind and in order to what she has set in mind, she called Stefan at a time, when the only sound that could be heard were the wolves' howls. Despite being midnight, when Caroline called Stefan on the phone, he immediately agreed to meet at her house, as he couldn't sleep either.</p><p>However, even though Caroline knew exactly what she needed to say to Stefan, she couldn't help, but stay silent, when Stefan showed up on her doorstep and afterwards sat on one of her couches, awaiting to hear the bad news, since at this time of the day, you don't expect to hear anything good, especially when it comes down to supernatural beings, like themselves. As Caroline sat at uneasiness on her couch beside Stefan, she was preparing herself for Stefan's critique, the moment she would announce him her conspirating plan.</p><p>"Hello, Caroline? Speak up, what are you waiting for?! Tell me what's going on and why you told me to come at your house in the middle of the night." Stefan asked impatiently and Caroline looked at him, tempted to yell at him, just because she couldn't decide, whether she should do what she was thinking of or rather stay quiet.</p><p>"God, Stefan! You are annoying." She huffed out, as she drawn her gaze somewhere else, anywhere but not at him.</p><p>"I am annoying?! You are the one that called me at his forsaken hour and told me to come here. So, now you tell me what happened." Stefan brought to her attention the truth, really.</p><p>"Fine. Em... I have a plan." Caoline spelled out almost not being audible.</p><p>"About what?" Stefan questioned dumbfounded.</p><p>"About how we are going to save Katherine." Caroline finally confessed and exhaled feeling as if a gigantic burden has lifted off her shoulders, at which Stefan probably thought that she had gone crazy, since Katherine was not Caroline's favorite person.</p><p>"What?" Stefan doubted Caroline's words the moment they left their lips.</p><p>"You heard me. We have to help Katherine." Caroline stated boldly.</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Because she doesn't deserve to die like that."</p><p>"Since when? Just this morning, we were planning to kill her."</p><p>"That doesn't mean one can't change his mind, does it?" Caroline added with a humorous tone, despite knowing the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>"Do the others know?" </p><p>"No." She admitted.</p><p>"Then, what are we even talking about?!" He exclaimed exhausted due to their complicated conversation.</p><p>"We're talking about saving Katherine. In secret." She clarified with emphasis on her last words.</p><p>"Wait, wait a minute! Since when are you so concerned about Katherine's well-being?" Stefan argued, asking by all means a perfectly righteous question.</p><p>"Do you not agree with me?" Caroline avoided answering him.</p><p>"That's not what I said and stop beating around the bush. Answer me." He spoke up in a slightly louder tone.</p><p>"Look, Stefan. I, sincerely, think she deserves a second chance."</p><p>"How come?" Stefan kept pressuring her, until she told him the entire truth.</p><p>"You know, it's funny. All this time, you have been interrogating me, and for what?! Oh, I'll tell you. I only suggested we do, what you've only thought about a hundred times, if not more. So, stop the crap, okay?! If you don't want to help, then fine I'll do it alone." Stefan looked at her utterly speechless, trying to comprehend what Caroline was willing to do to help Katherine.</p><p>"That's not what I said." He uttered in a low voice.</p><p>"Then, what is it that you want to say?" Caroline asked him and just waited to hear his final word on the matter.</p><p>"I will help you on one condition." Stefan gave her an ultimatum, that he knew she couldn't and actually wouldn't refuse.</p><p>"Fine, tell me." Caroline answered, being aware of the fact that she would need all the help she could get.</p><p>"Tell me what is hidden behind all this sudden desire to help Katherine. Because it can't be, that you suddenly started liking her personality." He added with a humourous tone, however Caroline didn't seem relate to his upbeat change of mood. </p><p>"Well, what do you mean exactly?" </p><p>"Come on, Caroline. I know you. There is no way you would change your mind, if it wasn't for something important. So, fess up. What's it you're hiding from me?" Stefan couldn't help, but smile sensing that the way this conversation has turned, made Caroline deeply uncomfortable.</p><p>"Look, Stefan. I already told you, that I think Katherine has changed, since I met her. I am very well aware of the fact that Katherine took advantage of Elena, but I mean who wouldn't? She was just about to die and she found a way to delay her death or even entirely avoid it. Plus, Elena has been her enemy, since always, really. You're telling me that if you had the same chance, you wouldn't do it? You wouldn't willingly hurt someone, in order to live a little longer? Because I would."</p><p>"Caroline, we're not talking about whether or not I agree with you. The question is where does this sudden urge came from." Caroline starred at him dumbfounded, honestly not having any clue what he was talking about.</p><p>"You really don't see it, do you?" Stefan stated rather than asked. Caroline's face didn't give away any thought she might had on her mind, making it all the more harder for him to understand, whether she was hiding the truth from him or herself.</p><p>"See what, Stefan? Say what you want. I have nothing else to tell you. I've already answered your question about a million times."</p><p>"So, it has nothing to do with a certain hybrid, who has been obsessed with you, ever since he arrived at Mystic Falls?!" He finally hinted what he thought was the source of her change of heart at the last minute.</p><p>"Seriously, Stefan. That doesn't even makes sense. Why would Klaus have anything to do with any of it?" Caroline asked him exasperated, her stamina at his questions waring off rapidly.</p><p>"I don't know, Caroline. Maybe because you are the only person, who has seen the good in Klaus, and now you think that Katherine might not be, as well, as bad as everyone thinks. Is this a solid, good reason for you to admit that you have feelings for Klaus?!"</p><p>"No way. That is so not the case here." Caroline immediately denied what deep down knew was true.</p><p>"You really believe that?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I do." Caroline confirmed, slightly less confident about the words that came out of her mouth.</p><p>"Caroline, we can do this all day, or you can admit the truth to yourself and get on with the plan, right? I don't mind. It's your decision."</p><p>"Look, even if I had the tiny, slightest of feelings for Klaus, it wouldn't matter anyway." </p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Because... It is never going to happen, ever." Caroline dismissed the conversation and stood up from the couch, heading to the kitchen, probably to distract herself from the sadness that suddenly consumed every fibre of her body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>☞ Hello, wattpad readers ☜</p><p>I hope you liked the second chapter, in which Caroline asks Stefan's help.</p><p>If you have any questions or want to give feedback on my work so far, you're more than welcome to.</p><p>Vote and comment, if you liked my content and just keep calm, 'cause more updates are coming up soon.  ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are You Worried About Me ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart was racing in her chest and she could feel that the end was close... It had to be. It was the only way she could find release from the excruciating torture that she was enduring at the moment. Feeling like she was chased was something she was very well accustomed to, but no time before had she felt so scared for her own life, not even when Klaus was out to get her. Running like there was no tomorrow, she stumbled upon several obstacles on her way, but that didn't make her slow down. No, she couldn't let that happen. If she even stopped for a second, she would have to deal with her predator's rage and she knew very well what would happen after that. On her way throughout the woods, she heard echoes of someone's voice, like someone was calling out her name. Waking up from her terrifying nightmare, she was glad that was all it was; A nightmare.</p><p>It turned out that what has woken her up was a call on her phone and she was quite surprised at the identity of the caller. It was none other than Stefan Salvatore.</p><p>"Stefan?!" Katherine answered the phone call surprisingly not as happy as she would feel under different circumstances.</p><p>"Katherine, we need to meet." Stefan uttered in a rushing tone, getting right to the point.</p><p>"What for?" Katherine questioned worried he might have set up a trap for her.</p><p>"You are in danger." Katherine tensed, once he heard the reason why Stefan has called her, and didn't hung up, until they have talked through the details of where and when they would meet.</p><p>***</p><p>Turning up on Caroline's doorsteps was something Katherine never expected to do, but never say never. While knocking on her door, she was still not a hundred percent persuaded by Stefan's and Caroline's sudden desire to help her. In the back of her mind, she had a back-up plan, like always, just in case her frenemies' intentions didn't turn out to be based on a rescue plan, but a kill trap instead.</p><p>"So, I'm here. What does this little plan of yours entail?" Katherine barged in like she owned the place, per usual.</p><p>"For starters, it wouldn't hurt being more polite. After all, we are indeed helping you." Caroline complained in  an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Fine. Would you be so kind as to inform me of how are we going to escape Mystic Falls without anyone notiving?" Katherine responded with irony.</p><p>"Much better."</p><p>"Actually, we only have to be discreet for a couple of days, since they will probably realize it, sooner or later." Stefan joined the conversation, cutting off their short arguement.</p><p>"And how are we going to do that?" Katherine wondered.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking that Stefan and I have to come up with a lie that would justify why we have to leave town for a while. As for you, everyone knows that you are... well you and not in fact Elena, so they won't be surprised, if they don't see you around, probably imagining that you are either hiding or running away."</p><p>"Great. Have you come up with anything so far?" Katherine voiced out her worries.</p><p>"Actually, no. Care to elaborate?" Caroline talked to Katherine.</p><p>"You could tell them you are leaving to find a way to kill moi or something like that."</p><p>"That's... helpful, to be honest." Caroline replied genuinely surprised, while, also, thankful.</p><p>"There is so much more to me than just a beautiful face. And body." </p><p>"Yeah, I can see that." Stefan pointed out, while checking Katherine out from head to toes.</p><p>"Ehm." Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly to return to the problem that had to be sorted out.</p><p>"Yeah, right. Whatever, so where are you going to stay until we leave?" Caroline asked her and Katherine turned her attention to their main problem and not flirting with her one true love.</p><p>"Where I have been staying until now. The dorm room." </p><p>"That is not a good idea. That way, everyone can reach to you whenever they want." Caroline expressed her concern for Katherine's life, being sceptical of where she would stay.</p><p>"Oh, blondie, are you worried about me?" Katherine mocked Caroline's concern, at which she glared at her.</p><p>"Don't be so full of yourself, Katherine. After all, we're doing all of this, so you can live, not die on the first chance you get." </p><p>"Believe me, I want to live, as much as you do. Even if you don't admit it." Katherine winked at Caroline slyly.</p><p>"Anyway, Stefan and I are going to meet at his place. You can stay here for as long as we remain in Mystic Falls." Caroline told her, just before she closed the door behind her, leaving a happy Katherine behind her.</p><p>***</p><p>After talking for a while at the Salvatore Boarding House about the lie that they would tell everyone else, Damon and Bonnie barged into the room, causing Caroline and Stefan to stop talking immediately and thus look awkwardly at the people, who entered the room.</p><p>"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Damon asked perplexed with Bonnie a few steps behind him.</p><p>"Well, I came to tell you something. Along with Stefan." Caroline nudged his shoulder slightly to make him talk.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. We have decided to get out of town for a while."</p><p>"What for?" Damon asked him suspiciously.</p><p>"To find a solution to kill Katherine." Stefan answered, pulling off the best convincing expression he could.</p><p>"We have tracked down a witch, which may know how to help us kill a doppelganger and traveler." Caroline continued what she and Stefan had agreed to say.</p><p>"For how many days will you be gone?" Bonnie spoke up as well.</p><p>"If everything goes according to plan, we will be back within a week." Stefan answered.</p><p>"Okay, but be done, as soon as possible." Damon sounded sincere and slightly sad, probably believing their whole act.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, brother." Stefan answered, giving his brother a short hug and exchanging a guilty expression with Caroline, before he ascended to his bedroom, in order to pack up some things for his 'little' roadtrip with Caroline, while Caroline returned to her own house, before she said her goodbyes to Bonnie and, well, Damon.</p><p>***</p><p>Almost ready to leave town, Stefan made the question each of them were thinking, but didn't know the answer to.</p><p>"You know before we start driving off, first we need to decide where we are actually going."</p><p>"You are right, but we don't really have anywhere to go." Caroline admitted much to their dismay.</p><p>"Well, that's not entirely true." Katherine added.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Caroline asked unaware of what Katherine had in mind.</p><p>"Are you sure that a certain hybrid would not help you in a time of need, if you asked him to?"</p><p>"Katherine!"</p><p>"Now, Caroline, I know you don't want to hear this, but Katherine might be right on this case. Both you and I know that Klaus is infatuated with you. He would certainly be willing to help us with a little persuading on your part." Stefan agreed with Katherine, gaining him an impressive stare from Katherine.</p><p>"You know what?! I don't want to."</p><p>"Don't want what exactly?" Stefan asked confused.</p><p>"To take advantage of him."</p><p>"Caroline Forbes has feelings for big bad hybrid?! Shocking." Katherine commented sarcastically.</p><p>"Shut up, Katherine!" Stefan and Caroline shouted at her and she zipped her mouth with her fingers.</p><p>"If you don't want to manipulate him, then don't. We could always just ask for his help." Stefan stated, as if that was the simpliest thing in the universe. As if the great Klaus Mikaelson gave away favors just like that.</p><p>"Yeah, that won't work out for me. Everyone knows that Klaus has been trying to get me killed ever since we met. I don't think he would help me that easily."</p><p>"There is another thing we could do that none of us has thought." Caroline spoke up.</p><p>"What's that?" Stefan questioned.</p><p>"Asking help from Elijah."</p><p>"That could actually work, you know with the history I and Eijah have and all." Katherine explained shortly, causing Stefan to growl inaudibly.</p><p>"So, I guess that is settled, as well, right?" Caroline confirmed and Stefan gave her an unsure nod.</p><p>"Shall we get going?" Caroline said and all three of them left her house and drove to the airport with their destination in mind being New Orleans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updating once a week.<br/>Third person's point of view is going to be used in the majority of the book.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>